Loki's family
by misty bo
Summary: Lorsque Loki est envoyé sur Midgard par Odin, il décide de réunir ses enfants et même de les ramener dans la tour Stark. Mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu... ( Je suis nulle pour les résumés... Désolé)
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Et oui j'écris deux fics en même temps ! Donc premier chap un peu court mais c'est plus un prélude qu'un vrai chap. donc mon autre fic avance mais en fait j'ai peur de franchir la barrière de l'illégalité XD donc sur ce bonne lecture et envoyez les reviews ! ( ma première reviews à fait chuter ma tisane de l'Empire State Bureau donc pas besion de beaucoup avec moi ^^)

« -Loki Laufeyson, malgré l'acte impardonnable que tu as commis sur Midgard, malgré ce que tu as fais à Thor et au Bifrost il y a un an, je vais décider d'être clément avec toi. »

Loki roula des yeux et soupira à travers la muselière, il était dégoutté de devoir supporter le discours d'Odin qui le ferais passer pour un méchant vilain jotun et Odin pour le malheureux roi qui doit châtier le bâtard royal. Thor lui assistait au jugement et regardait son frère avec désolation son petit frère qui devait sûrement mal prendre la muselière, même lui n'était pas d'accord avec ça, son frère n'est pas une bête sauvage tout de même !

« -Père, laissez-lui au moins une chance de se défendre, enlevez-lui cette muselière ! S'exclama Thor, n'y tenant plus.

« -Tais-toi Thor ! Si c'est pour dire des inepties, alors tais-toi !, vociféra Odin en lançant un regard noir à Thor, qui en resta paralysé. Puisque tu veux tant défendre ce petit ingrat, tu iras vivre avec lui sur Midgard, bien évidemment, toi tu seras libre de mouvement. Mais toi Loki, tout tes pouvoirs te seront enlevés et seul les mortels et Thor pourront décider de te les restituer ou non. Sur ce, vous partez tout de suite pour Midgard. » Dit Odin en quittant la salle du trône sans un regard en arrière.

Loki avait les yeux dans le vide, une lueur d'horreur dans les yeux, c'est lorsqu'il reçu un éclair rouge en plein cœur et qu'il tomba comme une pierre évanouit sur le sol doré que Thor sortit de son état comateux et fonça vers son frère. Lorsqu'il s'agenouilla aux cotés de son frère, il vit un pendentif dans le creux de sa main, c'était une pierre verte émeraude où bougeait une sorte de fumée blanche argentée reliée à un cordon noir. Thor comprit que c'était l'artefact qui contenait la magie de son frère, il le mit précautionneusement autour de son cou. Il soupira, résigné par la décision de son père si brutale, et porta son Loki évanouit jusqu'au Bifrost, et demanda à Heimdal de les envoyer sur la tour Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors les... la reviews... XD

**frist com** Ninja-Detective-Sorciere : et bien en fait quand je suis aller vous voir le chap je me suis dit « il est trop court on va me jeter des pierres ! oh my Rowling, I'm dead ! » mais la tu m'as vraiment fait plaisir, merci encore pour ta reviews.

Demlone : J'espère que le délais te convient ^^ en tout cas ton enthousiasme est contagieux !

Tony Stark, le beau le grand le puissant ( c'est lui qui m'as demandé d'écrire ça...) était avachi sur son canapé en train de regarder avec intérêt My Little Pony à la télé, un verre de scotch à la main ( ne détruisons pas le personnage non plus) lorsqu'une énorme colonne de lumière s'abattit sur sa belle terrasse fraîchement refaite en même temps que le reste de la maison, il as tout de même fait des moulures des mini-cratères de Loki « ça se garde garde ce genre de merveille » avait-il répondu à un Rogers consterné par sa débilité tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Bruce en lui pointant son mini taser phallique, mais quand il vit Thor il faillit bondir de joie à la pensée des soirées entre homme qu'il allait passer, mais il aperçut le fardeau de son ami bien vite et il descendit de son petit nuage. Il s'approcha tout de même de ses deux invités mais avec méfiance pour saluer son compagnon DE GUERRE (Nat' se moquait en permanence de son rapprochement plutôt rapide avec le dieu, suspect selon elle)

« -Point Break ! Quel plaisir de te revoir, tu était déjà en manque de ma présence rassurante et énervante ? Je sais je fait souvent cet effet là, les gens s'accrochent souvent très vite à moi. Lança-il sur le ton de l'humour, mais il prit un ton sérieux en regardant d'un mauvais œil Rudolph. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Pourquoi tu l'as ramené ?

-Ami Stark ! Quel plaisir de te revoir également ! Malheureusement je ne te porte pas que de bonnes nouvelles.

-Oui effectivement tu porte une grosse mauvaise nouvelle j'avais remarqué... Ironisa-il.

- Et... mon père l'as jugé pour ce qu'il à fait sur Midgard et l'as déchut de ses pouvoirs, regardez, il bomba le torse pour attirer le regard de Tony sur le pendentif, cet artefact porte en lui les pouvoirs de mon frère, c'est à nous de décider quand il pourra les récupérer, et à quel degrés. Il l'as condamné ici et moi je doit le surveiller.

-Pourquoi est-il évanouit ? Ça le dégoûte tant que ça de venir ici ? Crachat le multimillionnaire.

-Non, homme de métal, il s'est évanouit lorsque père lui à retiré tout ses pouvoirs, je doit avouer que je craint un peu pour sa vie, c'est un peu comme si on vous retirez votre cœur lumineux ami Stark. »

Antony eu un pincement au cœur malgré lui, à peine dévissait-il l'Ark d'un quart de tour qu'il s'évanouissait de douleur, à la limite du coma. Alors des pouvoirs magiques, ça devait piquer un peu il admettait. Il prit le poignet de Loki et pressât un peu son pouce vers l'intérieur, il avait du pouls, faible certes, mais il en avait c'est déjà ça.

« Bien, nous allons allonger la princesse et attendre qu'elle se réveille. Balança le philanthrope en se retournant pour diriger ses hôtes vers une chambre d'ami, il ne s'attendait clairement pas à se prendre une patte d'ours sans poils sur l'épaule.

-Écoutez moi bien ami Stark, mon frère a certes fait des erreurs mais il n'en reste pas moins mon frère, ne vous avisez plus jamais de l'insulter. Est-ce clair ?

-Limpide Thor... »Il en balbutiait de peur, le blond au sourire niais pouvais vraiment faire trembler une montagne avec ce regard noir, c'était flippant !

Tony reprit sa route non sans un frisson de peur et essaya de faire comprendre que ,non , cette boite en métal n'était pas une étrange prison mais un ascenseur, après avoir promis à Thor de lui expliquer plus tard le système de '' l'étrange boite en métal'', il réussit à aire rentrer ses invités dedans après 20 minutes tous de même ! Lorsque Tony appuya sur le ''6'' et qu'un petit ding retentit dans l'ascenseur, Loki sursauta violemment dans les bras de Thor qu'il faillit le lâcher sous le coup de la surprise, ( faillit hein, c'est de Thor dont on parle... et en plus c'est Loki dans ses bras alors pas de soucis à se faire de ce point de vu là). Des spasmes agitaient le corps du brun, Thor le posa sur le sol de l'ascenseur en panique totale, Tony lui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il remarqua alors le ''ding'' des portes qui s'ouvrent, il sortit et dit à Thor de le suivre d'un geste de le main, ce dernier reprit Loki malgré ses tremblements violents et suivit Tony jusqu'à une chambre où il allongea le jotun. Tony posa une main sur le front moite de son patient.

« -Il est chaux, très chaux. On va essayer de faire chuter la température puis on aviseras.

-Très bien ami Stark, en quoi puis-je être utile ?

-Mister, les Avengers ainsi que Mister Coulson sont là pour la réunion. Que doit-je faire Mister.

-Oh merde, j'avais oublié ! Euh... Dit-leur que j'arrive !»

Tony commença à s'activer et fonça dans la salle adjacente et pris un gant de toilette qu'il humidifia et posa sur le front de Loki. Il demanda à Thor de rester auprès de son frère et sortit de la pièce en trombe, mais il se prit Cap'tain Igloo dans la manœuvre.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi t'as pas attendu avec les autres ?

-Désolé, mais si tu ne faisait pas ta diva et que tu ne te faisait attendre je ne serait pas obligé de venir chercher par la peau de tes jolies petites fesses.

-Oui tout le monde me dit qu'elles sont magnifiques, c'est vrai. Bon, sinon à part mater mon adorable fessier, on peut savoir ce que... Malheureusement un gémissement sortit de la chambre juste derrière Tony.

-C'était quoi ça ? S'inquiéta Steve

-Euh... »

Mais Tony n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Rogers pénétrait dans la pièce alors essayait de trouver un mensonge crédible.

« -C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL STARK ?

-Oh, tu as remarqué nos invités ? Demanda presque ( j'ai bien dit presque) innocemment Tony.

-Arrête de faire l'enfant ! Pourquoi l'autre dingue est là ?

-je vous interdit de parler de mon frère ainsi ami Rogers. Vociférât Thor en pointant Mjolnir vers le Capitaine. »

Une dispute éclata alors entre les trois hommes. Pendant ce temps Loki commençait à ouvrit les yeux, mais la douleur et l'éblouissement fut tellement violent qu'il les referma tout de suite les paupières, le moindre mouvement l'épuisait et il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur, pour un géant des glaces c'est bien peu agréable. Il gémit de douleur lorsqu'il tenta de retirer l'enclume posée sur son front.

-Mon frère ?

Il crut entendre résonner une voix au loin, mais il crut d'abord a une hallucination mais il entendit une seconde voix lui parler.

-Et ben, c'est pas un réveil de princesse ça.

Il sentit l'encule lui être enlever, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Sa température n'as pas chut... Mais il vire schtoumpf !

-Chut ami Stark, il reprend sa forme natale.

Même Rogers se rapprocha, curieux, pour voir les yeux bleu-vert du dieu devenir rouge rubis, et sa peau bleuir doucement. Les lignes claniques apparurent lentement sur le visage et le corps.

-Wahou... c'est... Commença Steve

-Impressionnant ! S'exclama Tony

-C'est mon petit frère ! Sourit le dieu de la foudre, les yeux pétillants.

Loki commença à se sentir mieux, il put enfin voir clairement les personnes qui s'était rapprochés de lui lors de sa métamorphose non voulue, il se tassa un peu plus dans le lit, gêné et épuisé. Il tenta de parler mais sa mâchoire refusa de s'ouvrir et lui fit atrocement mal au moindre mouvement, il porta ses longs doigts bleus à ses lèvres mais touchèrent le métal froid de la muselière. Il lança un regard vers Thor.

« -Oh oui bien, je vais te la retirer. » S'exclama Thor en assaillent son frère sur le lit en relevant les cheveux de Loki pour pouvoir accéder à la serrure de l'instrument. Mais là un détail lui revint en pleine face alors qu'il regardait le trou de la serrure.

« -La clé... la clé..

-Bah quoi Point Break ? Oui ça s'ouvre avec une clé et alors? Dit Stark

-Je n'ai pas la clé, c'est Père qui l'as ! Comment vais-je faire ?

-Tu n'as qu'à lui demander la clé. Proposa innocemment Steve

-Il ne voudra jamais me la donner, il ne voulais pas lui enlever cette machine horrible il y a une heure ! Il ne voudra pas maintenant, il est encore plus remonté contre nous, c'est pour cela qu'il nous as envoyer ici ! Yggdrasil, comment faire ? »

Loki avait pâli et ses yeux fixait le vague, il était épuisé. Thor se tenait la tête en cherchant une solution pour son petit frère et les deux hommes s'entre regardèrent, tristes et un peu désorientés de voir leur ami dans cet état.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony, Steve et Thor surveillait le Loki-jotun qui dormait de nouveau dans le lit de la chambre d'ami en cherchant un moyen d'ouvrir la muselière qui entravait la bouche de l'endormi.

« -Moi ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est sa réaction lorsqu'il c'est réveillé. Commença le soldat.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire?Rudolph s'est réveillé normalement pour une personne qui a de la fière.

-Ça aussi c'est bizarre, les Ases ne sont pas sensés être malade. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de ''forme natale'' ? Thor dit nous tout, parce que la je perds le fils !

-Je vous avez déjà dit que mon frère était adopté pourtant ? C'est un Géant des glaces, mon père l'a recueillit lors de la grande bataille entre les Ases et les Géant des glaces, c'est l'une des raison qui explique pourquoi c'est le plus jeune et le plus puissant sorcier d'Asgard, même ma mère ne pourrait pas rivaliser avec lui, la magie coule naturellement dans ses é ce qu'a dit Père, je sais qu'il lui reste ses pouvoirs de jotun, car si il les lui avaient enlevés, il serait déjà mort, des plus on ne peut pas séparer un jotun de sa magie. Mais vu que mon frère déteste sa forme jotun, il n'as pas développé cette partie de sa magie, il peut sûrement faire quelques sort de guérison ou d'autre chose du genre, mais rien de bien puissant.

-Je vois, donc le gothique est inoffensif c'est ça ?

-Je suppose qu'il peut encore se défendre mais pas attaquer.

-Le plus important est de lui retirer son masque, ne serait-ce que pour le faire boire ou manger.

-Et bien mes outils peuvent bien crocheter une serrure, je peut toujours essayer.

-Bon les gars ça fait 10 minutes qu'on vous att... MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? »

Hawkeye, Natasha, Bruce ainsi que Coulson, bref les Avengers au complet et Super nanny (et oui Coulson, entre Tony, un cryogénisé et un Hulk, y'a du boulot) étaient réunis au grand complet dans la chambre, et une nouvelle dispute ce déclencha, réveillant Loki au passage, lorsqu'ils aperçurent le Loki bleu groggy avec pour seul vêtement une tunique verte bouteille et son pantalon de cuir, avec la muselière et le corps pas tout fait stable même sur la surface plate du matelas, ils ne surent pas trop quoi faire. Sauf un.

-TOI !

Et Clint sauta sur le lit, une flèche à la maison (d'où il la sort, mystère...) et se mit à califourchon sur le prince qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça et le prit par la gorge, la flèche à 2cm de l'œil de Loki. Ce dernier, totalement paniqué, ferma les yeux et détourna le visage en espoir de protection, mais lorsqu'il sentit un courant d'air frai sur sa joue et qu'il entendit un cris d'horreur, il rouvrit les yeux. Clint l'avait lâché et pour cause, il avait tout l'avant congelé. L'archer sauta du lit en un nouveau cris mais de stupeur cette fois.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu-il m'as fait cet enfoiré ! Hurla-t-il

-Il s'est juste défendu ami faucon, clalmez vous et il vous soignera j'en suis sure. Tenta de calmer Thor.

-Il va nous tuer ouai !

-bon je vais chercher mes outils on va enlever le masque et faire les chose dans l'ordre ! »

sur cette phrase pleine de bon sens que Tony partit chercher sa caisse a outil et revient dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et demanda à Thor de tenir son frère, après avoir relever les cheveux de Loki où quelques perles de glace s'étaient formées. Il inspecta la serrure extraterrestre et analysa le cadenas dans un silence concentré, tout le monde étaient derrière lui, estomaqué par le calme de la pile électrique qu'était Antony Stark, à admirer le génie à l'œuvre. Tony commença doucement à insérer ses petit crochets à serrures dans le trou (vous êtes dégueulasses... au moins autant que moi XD) de la serrure et se mit calmement à faire sauter les sécurités une à une, et très vite, le verrou s'ouvrit.

« -Et voilà Point Break, maintenant tu peut lui enlever son truc ! S'exclama Tony, fière de lui et retrouvant son caractère joueur.

-Ami Strak je vous est déjà dit de..

-MMMM ! »

A peine eut-il touché le masque que Loki s'était mis à ''hurler'' de douleur.

Loki tenta lentement de le retirer lui même mais très vite des larmes, qui se transformaient en perles de glaces, se mirent à couler le long de ses joues en cascade et ses gémissent de douleur firent frisonner d'horreur tous les Avengers. Thor lui avaient encore les mains en l'air et un air paniqué s'était accroché à à son visage.

« -Calme toi Loki et laisse moi voir ce qu'il se passe. »

Mais Tony n'eut rien le temps de voir, Loki venait d'arracher la muselière et poussait un hurlement de douleur à fendre l'âme, même le Faucon frissonna. L'outil tomber sur le lit, Stark le prit et l'inspecta. Des petits crochets et aiguilles étaient plantés dans le masque, de sorte à faire pénétrer dans la peau les petites griffes métallique. Lorsqu'il s'arracha de l'inspection de la machine, il vit Thor de tenir la mâchoire ensanglantée d'un Loki en larmes.

Coulson fût le seul à vraiment réagir et se dirigea dans la salle prendre la trousse de soin et revint vers le lit ou il s'assit à son tour ( c'est un lit deux places donc ya la place pour les quatre..) et commença à éponger le sang.

« -Il a des espèces de trous dans la mâchoire, essentiellement vers les tendons et les nerfs. Celui qui a mis au point ce masque savait ce qu'il allai infliger.

-Yggdrasil ! Et c'est moi qui le lui est mis et je n'est rien remarqué ! Oh mon pauvre frère, je suis tellement désolé. Gémit lamentablement Thor en tenant les mains de son frère.

-Merci... Ça avait était dur à entendre, ça n'avait était qu'un murmure, mais il l'avait dit au moins.

-De rien. »

Coulson, malgré son étonnement, finit de panser le visage de Loki.

Dès que le dernier pansement fut mis, Loki se leva, enfin chancela jusqu'à Clint qui eut un mouvement de recul, il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras gelé et fit fondre la glace qui s'évapora dans l'air.

« -Bon, si on allait manger ! Proposa Tony après quelques secondes de bug général.

-Ahem ! » Cria Clint en se ruant vers la cuisine.

Tous les autres suivirent, sauf Loki, qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Mais son frère le prit par l'épaule et il suivit le petit groupe.

Une fois tous à table, Loki entre son frère et Steve Rogers.

« -Euh non, lui il mange pas avec nous désolé. Dit Clint

-Oh...Très bien je..

-Non il mange avec nous ! Cria Thor. Il mange ici »

Menaça-t-il en posant Mjolnir (ses couilles) sur la table en avertissement, les Avengers et Coulson firent jongler leurs yeux entre le marteau et Thor quelques secondes, puis ils se mirent à manger les pizzas sans plus de commentaires. Loki était toujours gêné et baissa la tête, il se sentait tellement sous cette forme, et puis sans ses pouvoir, il ne pouvait se permettre de mettre les plus puissants Midgardiens à dos. Et puis la chose ronde sur la table ne lui disait rien, il ne savait même pas pourquoi c'était rouge, c'était du sang d'animal ? Il ne saurait dire. Mais l'odeur se rapprochant de ses narines lui firent baisser les yeux, une part de ''pizza'' dans son assiette, il tourna son regard vers Thor pour le remercier mais ce dernier avait la bouche pleine et parlait avec intérêt à Stark. Loki tourna la tête vers sa droite et vit Steven lui afficher un regard compatissant.

« -Mange, vu dans l'état dans lequel tu es arrivé et la transformation que tu as faite, tu doit être épuisé.

-Merci. » Murmura-t-il, épuiser mais aussi gêné.

Pourquoi le Capitaine était-il aussi gentil avec lui ?

De son côté, Steve ne put s'empêcher d'avoir pitié du dieu déchu, lorsque Thor leur avait expliqué à tous le problème de Loki, ils avaient été tous réticents, sauf lui, il avait toujours été pour les deuxième chances. Enfin après avoir entendu les raisons de Loki, faut pas pousser Fury dans les orties ! Mais pour ça il fallait que Loki est confiance en lui, et si ça devait passer par une part de pizza, pourquoi pas ?

Il observa donc le dieu du chaos observer sa part de pizza, puis croquer un tout petit, mais alors tout petit bout, et enfin avaler... pour enfin virer au rouge ? enfin violet ? Une exclamation sortit de la bouche du jotun avant d'avaler avec une visible difficulté.

« -Mon frère ça va ? S'inquièta Thor qui s'était retourné vers son frère, comme tout le monde à table.

-Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. » Rassura le géant des glaces en levant sa part de pizza face à son visage, il souffla doucement dessus mais à la place d'un simple air frais, c'est une véritable brise glacée qui sortit de la bouche du jotun, et qui recouvrit la pizza d'une fine couche de glace, tout le monde resta estomaqué face à ce petit spectacle, même Coulson en laissa tomber un champignon dans son assiette, les yeux fixés sur le drôle de dieu tout bleu. Loki croqua alors dans la pizza qui fit un bruit de chips et mangea normalement. Thor lui se mit a rire à gorge déployée en donnant une énorme tape sur la table, suivit par les autres Avengers. Le repas ce fini ''calmement'' si on prend en compte un Iron man titilleux pas loin d'un Hulk, une espionne qui discutait chiffon (armes dernier cri) avec un Agent plei de sauce tomate, un Fury furieux (désolé s'était plus fort que moi...) de leur nouvel invité qui le fixait de son seul œil avec haine, et d'un Clint... all alone (un Jonathan Crane* et fait).

*Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, Jonathan Crane et un personnage des DC Comics, c'est Épouvantail en faite, il a même joué dans Batman Begins. En gros, C'EST UNE ENORRRRME VICTIME le pauvre.

Ensuite j'amerais que vous me donniez votre avis sur le rythme de l'histoire, car ce n'ai que ma deuxième fic, (j'ai une panne d'inspi en fait, désolé pour les followers mais demain je m'y remet promis) et donc j'ai peur que ce soit trop lent, trop détaillé... donc lâcher vos avis (pas les pierres svp..) et merci d'avoir lu ma... chose...


	4. Chapter 4

Une fois le repas terminé, tous les Avengres se dirigèrent vers le salon de la Tour Stark. Loki, un peu fatigué, s'assit sur le côté droit du canapé, mais ça, c'était avant Tony Stark.

« -Euh c'est ma place là.

-Et bien le canapé et à moitié vide, vous n'avez qu'à vous asseoir juste à côté. Répondit Loki, sans trop prendre cela au sérieux.

-Non mais t'as pas saisit, c'est MA place, my place, mi placa, ma main dans ta tronche bleu si tu décale pas ton royal séant de là!

-Ami Stark, je vous interdi de parler de cette façon à mon frère !

-Nous ne sommes pas frère !

-Si monsieur le gros gamin pouvait arrêter de faire l'idiot on pourrait peut être parler du contrat. Intervint Le Soldat, à bout de nerf.

-De quel contrat tu parle, Icebergman ?

-Le contrat, Commença SuperNanny, est un formulaire que devra Loki et qui contient toutes les closes qu'il devra respecter si il veut pouvoir purger sa peine dans cette Tours plutôt que dans une cellule du S.H.I.E.L.D. . Mais nous devons d'avoir discuter de certaines choses avec le concerné. Fini-t-il alors que tout les Avengers l'écoutait avec attention.

-D'où l'alien à son mot à dire ? sans déconner ! Vous l'accueillez comme ça à bras ouvert après ce qu'il a fait ? Et en plus il a remit le couvert avec Clint y a même pas deux heures !

-Et bien je pense parler au noms de tous si je dit que Loki à sûrement eut une bonne raison qu'il va se faire une joie d'évoquer, n'est-ce pas ? » Déclara-t-il en se tournant vers Loki, le regard insistant, ainsi que le regard de tous les autres Avengers, il allait ouvrit la bouche mais Thor vint à ses cotés.

« -Écoutez, mon frère n'as pas à se justifier tout de suite, on peut peut-être attendre un peu je...

-Non Thor, j'ai envahis leur planète, ils peuvent savoir, mais... j'aimerais quand même en parler seul à seul avec le fils de coul, je ne veut pas non plus que ça s'ébruite.

-Très bien, Mais le commandant Fury devra être présent. Déclara Phil de façon très.. bureaucrate.

-Oh, je vois... je... très bien... » Chuchota Loki en baissant la tête, visiblement déçut. Des perles de glaces se fracassèrent sur le sol et les joues du jotun virèrent au violet. Coulson sentit son cœur fondre malgré la température du corps du jeune homme, il crut même écraser une larme lorsque Loki releva les yeux rouges rempli d'eau pas encore congelées, des petits yeux de chats suppliants, même Captain America avait le menton tremblant et faillit se jeter son le petit chaton pour lui gratter le dos et le consoler.

« -Bon, craqua-t-il, j'écouterais votre si bonne raison, si elle n'est pas... dangereuse on va dire... je n'en parlerais pas, on est d'accord ?

-Oh merci fils de coul ! » Cria Loki en lui sautant dans les bras.

Coulson le prit dans ses bras machinalement. Qui. Était. Cet. Homme ?

Non vraiment. Le Loki qu'il avait connut n'est pas comme ça , il n'est pas DU TOUT comme ça. Loki était froid, vicieux, et voulait conquérir la Terre. Il n'était pas si calme et gentil ou si... mignon.

Il décida donc de le conduire dans le labo de Stark pour plus d'intimité (Hum hum... bande de perverses...) malgré le désaccord total de Tony, ils entrèrent dans la caverne d'Ali-baba de l'informatique. L'Agent s'assit sur une chaise près d'un table de travail remplit de divers écrous, vis et autres plans, et un hologramme de globe terrestre. Loki préféra rester debout près du glode, l'effleurant du bout des doigts.

« -Bien, commença Phil, alors vous vous expliquez ? »

Loki continuait à faire tourner le globe entre ses doigts, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi ce gadget l'intrigue-t-il tant ?

« -Venez voir, fils de coul, je vais vous montrez pourquoi je suis venu sur Midgard, et aussi pourquoi je suis heureux d'être ici.

-C'est sur ce globe ? Demanda Coulson, vraiment choqué.

-Oui.

-Très bien, je me lève. »

Sur ces mots il se leva et se plaça juste à côté du jotun.

« -Alors, commença Loki et pointant du doigt un endroit au large de la Floride, sur Midgard vous appelez ça le Triangle Des Bermudes, c'est là où dort Jormungand, il déplaça son doigt vers le désert du Nevada, Là, c'est la zone... euh

-51 ? compléta-t-il, intrigué par le mot étrange que Loki avait prononcé.

-Oui voilà, une zone mystérieuse non ? Beaucoup de phénomènes inexpliqués s'y produisent n'est-ce pas? Rigola doucement le Dieu.

-Euh oui, mais je ne voit pas..

-Et bien la tanière de Fenrir est en dessous. Quand à Hela, son doigt glissa le long du globe jusqu'à retomber le long de sur corps, et bien je peut l'appeler mais il faudrait... Tant de choses, dont certaines son la propriété d'Odin, donc cela risque d'être compliqué et Sleipnir, il est dans les enclos personnels d'Odin.

-Ce sont des personnes que vous venez de citer ? Il était vraiment intrigué, et n'y comprenait rien !

-Jor est un serpent géant, Fenrir un loup géant, Sleipnir un cheval à huit pattes et Hela une humaine, enfin presque...

-Je ne comprends pas le rapport avec vous.

-Ce sont mes enfants. »

Alors là, Coulson était sur le cul, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, il en était tombé par terre.

-Oh, ça explique pas mal de choses...

Fut la seule qu'il réussit à dire.

« -C'est aussi pour cette raison que je suis heureux d'être sur Terre.

-Je comprends maintenant. Mais pourquoi les avoir abandonnés ici si ça vous fait tellement souffrir ?

-Je ne les aient pas abandonnés ! Cria le jotun aux bord des larmes, Odin les à exilés les uns après les autres ! Jor dans la mer, Fenrir qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à une mouche, au fin fond des abysses du pays des Nibelungens, puis ici, tout près de la chaleur mortelle du centre de cette planète ! Hela, condamnée à diriger le Hel, précipices des infâmes, à cause de sa beauté... singulière. Et Sleipnir, obligé de supporter cet.. cet.. CET INFÂME VERMINE D'ODIN... sur son dos délicat. Je n'ai pas voulus ça pour mes enfants, je voulais juste un monde adapté pour chacun d'entre eux. » Il s'effondra en larmes sur le sol.

Coulson s'agenouilla aux côtés de Loki et passa une main compatissante sur le dos du jotun. Alors c'était pour ça que Loki avait voulu envahir la Terre, pour ses enfants. En fait, c'est juste un parent inquiet ? Seigneur, comment régler ce problème, il n'allait quand même pas en vouloir à une mère. Il paiera pour ses crimes, c'est certain, mais il y à circonstance atténuante quand même !

« -Écoutez, je pense que votre excuse est valable, mais vous avez tout de même détruit New-York et tuer des centaines de personnes, il faudra purger une peine ici aussi. Nous essayerons de trouver une solution pour vous enfants mais il faudra d'abord coopérer.

-Bien sûr, je comprends, mais en quoi va consister ma peine ? Demanda Loki les yeux violets.

-Et bien, tout dépendra du commandant Fury. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-dans une autre pièce isolée de la Tour-

« -Comment ça des enfants ? Vous vous foutez de moi Coulson ? Rugi Fury, des enfants monstres, et puis quoi encore ?!

-Monsieur, je sais que ça à l'air incroyable, mais c'est la vérité je vous jure.

-Sur quoi jurez-vous Coulson, les paroles du dieu du mensonge, laissez moi rire. Il va encore tout faire sauter !

-Monsieur, il est en train de s'acheter des vêtements en compagnie de Rogers et de Stark...

-QUOIIIII ?


	5. Chapter 5

« -Qu'est-ce ?

-Des churros, Loki.

-Oh, Et cet endroit c'est quoi ?

-Un tatoueur, Loki. » Répondit pour la millionième fois aux questions de Loki.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il se trimbalait Loki sous forme humaine -il avait déjà récupérer un peu d'énergie, ayant récuperé un peu de ses pouvoirs suite à une réunion pour savoir comment le faire passer inaperçu dans les rue- et l'Iceberg qui voulais absolument ''découvrit le XXI ème siècle'', selon ses propres mots. Ils avaient une bonne dizaine de boutiques mais aucuns, il a bien dit AUCUNS vêtements n'avait satisfait sa majesté ! Seuls des regards outrés et des « Comment peuvent-il porter si peut de tissus en publics ! » et les acquiescements choqués du Soldat.

Après avoir marché pendant environ deux lonnnnnnngues heures, ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle, avec plusieurs petites boutiques, plus ou moins chic, et un bâtiment que Tony n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'ici, et la question tant attendu arriva.

« -A quoi sert ce bâtiment ?

-J'en sais rien Rudolph je n'ai jamais vu cet immeuble avant. Soupira-t-il ?

-Banque de sperme ? C'est quoi ce truc? Cria Steve. Oh oh

-Euhhhh, c'est euh. Un endroit où on... Comment expliquer. Les deux autres garçons le regardait avec attention, attendant des explications. Bon bah, on pourra pas dire qu'il avait pas essayer.

-C'est un endroit où des hommes vienne y déposé leur sperme.

-Pourquoi les Midgardiens ferait-il une chose aussi étrange ?

-Et bien pour des femmes qui veulent des enfants sans forcement avoir de mari.

-Mais pourquoi ferait-elle ça si elle n'ont personne ?

-Tu sais Captain Igloo il y a des tas de mères célibataire de nos jours, et puis des fois elles ont unmari, mais stérile donc il viennent dans cet endroit et une infirmière prenne le sperme d'une personne et le lui injecte dans... dans vous savez où quoi ? Pourquoi, vous voulez avoir un enfant les filles ? Dit-il pour pour changer de sujet.

-Quelle répartie Stark !

-Mais comment il garde toute cette semence ? Continua Loki visiblement fasciné.

-Ils le congèle. »Dit-il en sortant de la petite rue, ce qui clos la conversation.

Après encore une heure de lèche vitrine sans le moindre vêtement, ils rentrèrent dans la Tour et demandèrent à Thor de ramener les vêtement Asgardien de Loki. Mais lorsque Thor revint accompagné de plusieurs dizaine de grosses malles (mais comment il peut avoir autant de fringues, même Tony n'en avait pas autant!), Loki avait disparut de la Tour...

Magalie, une jeune femme âgée de la trentaine, ses fins cheveux blond en queue de cheval et ses yeux bleus azur était, on peut le dire, était une belle femme. Elle était le secrétaire de l'agence de son frère, une banque de sperme. Ça pouvait être bizarre dit comme cela, mais elle était fière de son travail, voir les visages souriants des future mère sortant des cabinets, ou même quand elles revenaient leurs présenter leurs bout de choux. Oui elle était fière d'être ici, et lorsqu'elle vit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux ébène et aux yeux d'un vert plus profond que la forêt vierge s'approcher de l'accueil et poser ses fines mains pâles sur le comptoir, elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

« -Bonjour mademoiselle, puis-je vous renseigner ?

-Et bien, je me demandais si je pouvais, euh, comment faites-vous pour nous enfanter ? Magalie rit doucement face au langage soutenu très inhabituelle de la jeune femme.

-Et bien, vous devez d'abord remplir un formulaire, rien de bien compliquer, nous vous présentons différents dossiers de donneurs de sperme, puis vous en choisissez un selon vos critères puis nous vous plaçons dans un cabinet où une infirmière vous... enfanteras. Finit-elle avec le sourire.

-Je vois... Puis-je avoir un formulaire s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sur, avec plaisir ! » Dit-elle folle de joie de voir une future mère.

Elle pris un formulaire ainsi qu'un stylo et invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir.

**POV LOKI** (pour celle qui ne l'aurait pas deviner, c'est bien Loki ^^)

Bien voyons voir... _Nom Prénom._.. ça commence bien ! Je ne vais pas mettre Loki, je suis l'ennemie n.1 ici ! Bon, Agnès, j'aime bien ce prénom. Par contre le nom de famille... Tiens pourquoi pas Rogers ! A non tout le monde le connaît, Stark aussi à rendu son identité public, et j'ai besoin d'une personne qui existe vu qu'il veule de nom d'une deuxième personne ! Quel Avenger n'est pas connu.. Coulson ! Bien sur ! Donc _Coulson Agnès_, cela semble aller donc _date de naissance _humm _9 février 1981 _(c'est la date de naissance de Tom Hiddelston), parfait, 33 ans c'est ni trop vieux ni trop jeune pour porter un enfant. _Personne à prévenir (un membre de votre famille par exemple, pour être sur que l'attente d'un enfant soit préparer dans les meilleurs conditions) ainsi que son numéro de téléphone_. Téléphone, la chose transparente que l'homme de fer porte à son oreille pour parler avec d'autres personnes, je l'ai déjà appeler Coulson. Donc _Coulson Phillip (frère) .12_. Parfait en plus c'est crédible.

**Fin POV**

Le reste du questionnaire fût une suite de question banales dont Loki se débarrassa bien vite.

Une fois le formulaire remplit elle (il) se leva et retourna auprès de Magalie.

«-Et bien, je pense que j'en ai terminer.

-Félicitation ! Je vais appeler une infirmière, Ah ! Je pense que ce seras plutôt un infirmer, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Euh non, je ne pense pas. Dit-elle rougissante.

-Bien je l'appelle. Vous n'avez qu'a aller l'attendre en salle dans le cabinet n.4, c'est sur votre gauche mademoiselle.

-Merci.

-Au plaisir. »

Loki se dirigea vers le cabinet n.4 et entra.

C'était une pièce tout en blanc, avec une table d'accouchement au centre, une table avec divers instruments contre le mur, et un fauteuil, rouge, près de la porte.

Loki s'y assit et attendit. Dix minutes plus tard, un homme D'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marrons, et plutôt musclé franchi la porte avec un grand sourire.

« -Bien le bonjour, mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Thomas Denis, je vais m'occuper de vous. D'abord je vais vous montrer plusieurs profils de géniteurs, puis vous pourrez choisir celui qui vous convient le plus. » Il lui tendit plusieurs dossiers.

Loki les feuilleta les dossiers mais n'y comprit rien, à part des photos et des informations plus ou moins personnelles.

« -Que dois-je faire exactement ?

-Et bien, choisir un homme à qui vous pensez pouvoir vouloir euh... que votre enfant ai ses qualités.

-Ah je vois. »

Loki ouvrit les dossiers un à un. Il avait l'embarras du choix, certes, mais il voulait tout de même les regarder un à un.

Après avoir regarder en long en large et en travers et en ne comprennent que la moitié des mots écrit (fumeur ?, VIH?) il choisi un homme de la trentaine, les cheveux noirs et le yeux bleus.

L'infirmier la remercia et sortit de la salle et revient quelques secondes plus trad une sorte grosse pipette à la main.

« -Bien vous allez enlever votre pantalon et votre sous-vêtement et vous allonger. »

La jeune femme, rougissante obéi.

Après avoir poser les mollets sur les leviers et que Thomas l'est à moitié recouverte d'un drap, il lui demanda de se détendre. Et en une seconde à peine, elle se retrouva avec une pipette en plastique en elle.

« -Bien, c'est fini mademoiselle. Il faut juste que vous restiez allonger 10 minutes, pour être sûre que la fécondation ce passe bien. Je vais prévenir Magalie que tout c'est bien passer et qu'elle peut à présent prévenir votre famille de l'heureux événement! » S'exclama-t-il tout sourire en laissant Loki seule dans la pièce.

Mais elle n'entendit pas les paroles du médecin. Enceinte. Elle était enfin enceinte. Elle regarda ses ongles, ils noircissaient à vue d'œil, typique des jotuns lorsqu'ils sont fécondés.

Elle sortit du centre les larmes aux yeux et rejoignit la Tour Sartk .

Coulson, Fury et tous les Avengers étaient réunis dans le salon de Penthouse, Thor en pleine crise de panique et tous les autres en pleine crise de rage.

« -Mais où est ce danger public ?!

-Commandant je pense qu'il vaut mieux... Une étrange musique retentit dans toute la pièce.

-C'est pas la famille Addams ça ? Demanda Stark.

-Euh.. c'est ma sonnerie de portable euh désolé.. bégaya Coulson. Oui Allo ? Oui je suis bien Phillip Coulson. Quoi ? Mais je... enceinte mais.( Stark, trop intelligent pour son propre bien, comprit le problème et, avec sa discrétion bien connue, fit d'imenses gestes à sa Supernanny pour qu'il lui passe le téléphone.)

-Oui bien le bonjour je suis le beau-frère de Phil, quelle est cette excellente nouvelle ? Agnès est enceinte ? Oh Agnès c'est la quelle déjà ? Brune, yeux vert, peau pâle ? Ah oui je vois ! Merci et bonne journée.

-Que se passe-t-il ami Stark où est mon frère ?

-Et bien...

-Thor je suis rentré ! Pas besoin de me harceler de signaux magiques, je n'ai même pas la puissance nécessaire pour les lire c'est à peine si je les sens. »

Toutes les personnes présente dans la pièce se précipitèrent vers lui.

« -T'était où putain je te signale que t'es sensé être prisonnier ici pas te balader à droite à gauche ! Cria le Faucon.

-Et puis c'est quoi cet appel ? Pourquoi on m'appelle pour me dire qu'une sœur que je n'ai jamais eu est enceinte.

-Il se peut que je me soit peut être créer une fausse identité et que je soit aller faire un tour en ville !

-Tu serais pas retourné dans le quartier d'hier par hasard ?

-Je...

-Répond !

-mon frère de quoi parle l'homme de fer ?

-TAISEZ VOUS ET LAISSEZ MOI PARLER ! » Loki avait crié sans vraiment le vouloir.

Il se protégea de ses bras de peur de se faire encore frapper par Clint. De là, Thor put apercevoir ses ongles, maintenant colorés d'un noir profond.

« -Oh mon frère, quelle merveilleuse nouvelle tu porte dans ton ventre ! Je vais de nouveau être oncle, c'est magnifique ! Cria Thor en prenant Loki dans ses bras.

-Quoi ?! Le schtrompf est en cloque ?

-Pourquoi c'est moi qu'on as appelé ? Pourquoi c'est toujours moi avec vous...

-Je suis désolé mais il ne peut pas le garder, vous vous rendez compte qu'il a détruit Manhattan ! Et le conseil ne seras jamais d'accord pour qu'un monstre...

-Ce ne seras pas un monstre ! C'est vous le monstre ! » Loki parti en courant en direction de la chambre qui lui avait été assigner et la verrouilla de sa magie. Il reprit sa forme sa forme jotun sans même s'en rendre compte et s'affala en pleurant sur son lit.

Voilà le nouveau chap, un chouille plus long en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Les reviews sont les bienvenues et merci d'encore mon... truc... ^^


End file.
